bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Stronius
Stronius was an Elite Class Skrall who was given a name after he destroyed a Baterra and discovered that they were mechanical. History Stronius participated in the Core War and fought for the Element Lord of Rock. When the Core War ended, he, with the other Skrall, ended up on Bara Magna. After a long time, the Skrall were attacked by shapeshifting machines called Baterra, and many Skrall were killed. Tuma was the only Leader Class Skrall left since there were less leader class Skrall than warrior class Skrall in the first place. In spite of the strength and skill of the Skrall in battle, the Baterra were seemingly impossible to kill thanks to their supernatural speed and disappearing abilities. The Skrall soon retreated to the south and put up a new fortress in Roxtus. Before this, Stronius destroyed at least one Baterra. His thorned club became stuck in the trunk of a Thornax tree during a search for Exsidian. As he pulled his club out, it accidentally destroyed a Baterra. The Baterra attacked the Skrall shortly afterwards. The Skrall were forced to flee the Black Spike Mountains and retreat south were they now live seeking ways to destroy the Battera and conquer all of Bara Magna. A year later, Tuma found out that the Baterra were on their way to Roxtus, and journeyed to the north with Stronius to see the female Skrall, to get help fighting the Baterra. They found them, and their leader ordered Stronius to lay down his weapon. When he did not, he was struck with a devastating mental blast. Tuma succeeded in creating a deal with the Sisters of the Skrall. The sisters wanted to find a Great Being known as Angonce whom had once taught a Sister how to manipulate her devastating mental capabilities such as hypnosis and mind control. Tuma claimed to know where to find Angonce but would only tell the Sisters if they aided the Skrall in eradicating the Baterra. Tuma and Stronius were forced to escape or be killed by the Sisters. On the way returning to Bara Magna, Tuma and Stronius were attacked by two Baterra. After almost being killed, they were saved by Metus who knew the secret to defeating the Baterra (they wouldn't attack unarmed opponents, but Stronius would never discover this). Tuma was forced to give Metus the title of "Elite Warrior" or Metus claimed he would make the Battera kill them (Tuma's Elite Warrior would become the leader of the Skrall when he was defeated. This is how Metus took control over the Skrall and Bone hunters later). Tuma secretly instructed Stronius to kill Metus before he could take over, yet for an unknown reason he didn't when Tuma was defeated and Metus proclaimed himself the leader of the Skrall. This could possibly be in respect for Tuma's decision, fear of not succeeding, or some other reason. When Teridax landed on Bara Magna and began harassing the Glatorian with Rahkshi and Skakdi, Stronius and some other Skrall participated in the battle. However in the end all the Rahkshi were incinerated and the remaining Skakdi and Skrall were forced to surrender. However, Stronius managed to avoid being captured. BIONICLE.com Description Stronius is an aggressive, extremely confident and experienced warrior, who never for a moment thinks anyone could beat him (since no one ever has). He is an elite Skrall, which is why he has an actual name, rather than just being called "Skrall." Weapons Stronius carried a Thorned Club and a Thornax Launcher, and was exceptionally strong and heavily armored. Set Information Stronius was released in the summer of 2009 as set number 8984 and contained 55 pieces. Appearances *''Empire of the Skrall'' *''Comic 3: A Hero Reborn'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn'' (Unvoiced Appearance) *''Journey's End'' *''Glatorian Arena 2'' *''Glatorian Arena 3'' fi:Stronius Category:Skrall Category:Bara Magna Category:2009 Category:Thornax Users Category:Glatorian Category:Named Skrall Category:Characters Category:Rock Tribe Category:2010 Category:Villains Category:Regular Sets